Don't Leave Me Now
by Lady-Indis
Summary: OLD/ON HOLD, but not for long! Thanks for your many kind words, I apologize for the delay. Goku and Chichi have a fight. He leaves in anger....and Chichi has a vision.
1. Chapter One: Four Months Ago

Hey everyone!! This is my first Chichi/Goku story, and it's dedicated to my good friend Erin!!!^_^   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue^_^  
  
Chapter One  
  
"It has been four months..." Chichi whispered as she opened her eyes sadly. "A brand new day... and he's still not back..." She sighed and got out of bed, padding over to the dresser to pick out her outfit for the day.  
  
"Hey, Gohan! Gohan, wait up!" Goten's voice could be heard from the hallway. Laughter and ruuning feet was then heard a few seconds later.  
  
Chichi didn't even bother lecturing the boys. Instead, she sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. "How...can they go on like this? How can they be so..happy?" Chichi punched the wall in a sudden rage; rage against Goku for leaving...rage against her sons for not caring...rage against the world. Then she slumped down, her eyes shut tight as she remembered what had happened 4 months before.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Chichi looked up angrilly as Goku came inside, grinning hapily at seeing her. "You could have called." She glared at him, hands on hips.  
  
Goku looked confused, then guilty. "Sorry, Chi...Vegeta and I were practicing the Fusion Dance..hah! You should have seen him, he thought the dance was "For fools".. and Bulma came in, laughing her head off at us! And.." He shut up, watching the now very-red faced black-haired woman in front of him. "Sorry.." He repeated.  
  
"Well, 'sorry' isn't going to work THIS time!!!"Chichi yelled. "You always are gone! Then you expect me to be,what,all HAPYP to see you for a few hours a day! WELL I'M NOT!!" She was getting worked up, throwing her arms out and stomping her foot dramatically.  
  
Goku sighed. He hated it when Chichi got like this. "Chi...we have to be prepared if an Enemy comes."  
  
This just made Chichi angrier. "Yeah, well you're too strong already!! So just stop leaving me!!" She felt like crying, but refused to let a single tear come.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chi... I really am...but I just have a busy life..." He immediately regretted what he's just said. But it was too late. Chichi's eyes bulged.  
  
"OH YEAH?!? Well then I suppose I'm just in the way! GO AHEAD AND LEAVE!!! What do I care!!!" Chichi screamed, shaking with fury.  
  
"FINE!!" Goku shouted, turning to head back outside. "If that's what you want, that's what I'll do!!" He transported before the stunned Chichi could say anything else.  
  
As if that wasn't enough, then Gohan and Goten had come inside, asking where Goku was. Chichi merely said," He's gone, boys."  
  
"I need to talk to him...I'll go find him." AT the look on Chichi's face, he added hurriedly, "Don't worry, Mother, I'll be right back to help Goten with his schoolwork." Then he'd transported; which he had recently learned from his father.  
  
He returned half an hour later, saying that he'd found Goku and had spent some time with him. But that something was worrying Goku, which he wouldn't talk about to Gohan. And that he had to come home because Goku had been busy training.  
  
"Well, what else is new?" Chichi said bitterly. Gohan looked at her questionly. She made it to her room before the tears came.  
~*End Of Flashback~*  
  
Author's Note: I was going to end it there, but I decided it would be too cruel^_^ So here's some more..  
  
Chichi stood up, determined to somehow forget Goku.  
  
If she could.  
  
Author's Note: That's another good place to stop^_^ But don't worry, I won't. ...and I'll shut up now as well^_^  
  
Chichi went downstairs after putting on a light purple dress, her black boots, pants, and a dark purple shawl. She could hear Gohan and Goten arguing over who could eat the most, which brough the slightest implication of a smile to her face.  
  
"I know..I'll call on Bulma!" Chichi said to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Half an hour later, Chichi jumped of Nimbus, which Gohan was letting her use, and went inside Capsule Coprorations. Bulma was making breakfast for Trunks and Vegeta. Chichi was surprised that Vegeta was there.  
  
"Aren't you training with Goku?" Chichi asked him, deciding to be civil to him.  
  
He looked up at her. "No, I ahven't seen him for four months." He told her shortly; then he went back to his breakfast.  
  
"WHAT?!!" Chichi gaped at him. "Then where is he?!"  
  
He srugged, pretending it wasn't a big deal. Inside though, he had a bad feeling. Where was Kakkarot anyway? Why hadn't he, Vegeta, bothered to find him. He realized he hadn't sensed Kakkarot's Ki for a long time..and suddenly felt beyond stupid.  
  
Which Chichi obviously thought he was, because she glared at him. "WELL, where have YOU been whenever I come over here?" She challenged him. "I never see you."  
  
He rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Maybe because I train in the Gravity Room."  
  
Chichi tapped her foot impatiently, because if she was mad she wouldn't worry. "Bulma, do you know where Goku is? And is that husband of yours lying?"   
  
Vegeta glared at her. "I don't lie."  
  
She glared right back. "OH YEAH?!? You lied to Goku when you were fighting him right before you foolishly killed yourself to defeat Buu.! AND YOU STOLE HIS SENSU BEAN!!" She clearly ahdn't forgiven him.   
  
Vegeta sighed. "That's in the past.....we get along now don't we? Not that we're FRIENDS or anything!" He added hastily.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Right, Vegeta. Whatever. Although I don't know how you forgot about him...And Chi, I haven't seen him for some time...since after your fight, in fact."  
  
Vegeta raised a eyebrow. "Fight?"  
  
Chichi scowled at him. "None of your business!!!"  
  
He merely looked at her, a slight smirk on his face at the idea of Chichi and Goku fighting..."Did you make him leave?" He asked cruelly.  
  
Chichi lost her temper. "NO I DID NOT!! HE WAS BEING A JERK!!! WHICH WAS YOUR FAULT BECAUSE HE WAS ALWAYS TRAINING WITH YOU!!!!NOW SOMEBODY BETTER FIND HIM RIGHT NOW!!!" She burst into tears while a very surprised Vegeta and Bulma stared.  
  
End of chapter one...  
How's that for a cliffhanger? Am I evil or what?^_^  
Now please review and let me know what you think of it^_^  
  
Lady-indis 


	2. Chapter Two: Emotional

Hey everyone and thanks sooooo much for the reviews and positive feedback^_^  
  
Leigh: They're your favorite couple? That's cool..I think they're a very interesting couple lol..Anyway, hope you like this chapter!!  
  
Chrystaline: Hehe yes I am evil^_^ And proud of it!!  
  
Nofretete: Don't worry, I have no intention of making him leave forever..i might be evil and just do that though^_^   
  
babyblonde5333: Hmmm what did happen to Goku? ^_^ hehe guess you'll find out!  
  
Ren-chan: Nope, Goku does Not cheat on Chichi in this story, so don't worry...something bad DOES happen though...anyway, glad you're liking the story! ^_^  
  
tiff: *haughty smile* Yes, dahling, mah story IS great......lol or not!!!! Teehee thanks for your review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know Dragon Ball Z...there. Satisfied?!?! ^_^   
  
  
Part Two  
  
Vegeta continued to stare at Chichi like she'd grown fangs or something. He couldn't believe she of all people was crying..this wasn't good!!! And just where was that baka Kakkarot anyway? "Hmmph."  
  
Bulma glared at him, then turned to Chichi, giving her friend a hug. "Chi...Vegeta will find him, won't you, Vegeta?" She looked at him pointedly.  
  
He crossed his arms. "Hmmph," he repeated, neither a yes or no.  
  
Bulma turned back to Chichi. "And I'm sure Gohan and Piccolo will-"  
  
"That's it!!!" Chichi exclaimed. "My Gohan went to him the day he left!!!He'll know where he is!!"  
  
"What if he left that particular place?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"He couldn't have!" Chichi said confidently.  
  
"You're good at putting the facts the way you want them..." Vegeta told her.  
  
She glared at him. "He's there!! He has to be!!" She said the last part almost frantically.   
  
Bulma stared at Vegeta pointedly. He grumbled something, but finally he said to Chichi, "Fine. I'll get your brat."  
  
Before Chichi could open her mouth to yell, he flew off. This caused bulma to nod to herself, and say to chichi, "Well. That proves what I've wanted to prove for a long time now, Vegeta DOES care about Goku."  
  
"What proves that? That MAN doesn't care about anyone but himself!!!! And maybe you!" Chichi cried.  
  
"Well....he didn't argue about it..Not for very long anyway, which is not like him." Bulma said, smoothing down her short purple dress as she talked. "So Goku...well...you seriously haven't heard from him in like, 4 months?"  
  
"WOULD I JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!?!" Chichi yelled angrilly, feeling the need to punch something, but she figured Bulma wouldn't like it if she was punched, so she seethed in silence...for a few seconds. Then, clenching and unclenching her hands, she shouted, "THIS IS ALL THAT PRINCE'S FAULT!!!"  
  
"Don't you blame my husband!!" Bulma yelled. "How could it be his fault???!!"  
  
Chichi was so angry she was seeing stars. She'd held in her anger for four months- four months was a long time for her- and she couldn't anymore. "HE DROVE HIM AWAY!!!!" Believing this was easy for her, since she didn't think it was her fault even though she'd been the last one to talk to him.  
  
"If anything, YOU drove him away with all your yelling." Vegeta had returned with Gohan, who looked at his mother and Bulma uneasily, as if saying 'Don't yell at me!'  
  
Chichi glared at the prince, who was leaning against the wall sexily. (A.N.: He's a jerk...but oh so sexy!!^_^ Who agrees with me?! *glared at the audience as if daring them to say otherwise*) "YOU SHUT UP!!!" She yelled, literally shaking with rage. Then she noticed Gohan. "Oh sweetie!!There you are!!" She rushed to him, luckily not noticing Vegeta's lip curl in disqust....Bulma noticed however, and scowled at Vegeta.   
  
"Err....hi, Mom. What's up?" Gohan asked, running a finger through his hair.  
  
Chichi promptly burst into tears. "Where is my Goku???"  
  
"Err...he's in Ceddan." Gohan answered. "Why?"  
  
Bulma took a step closer. "Because your father and your mother had a fight 4 months ago, and your mother misses him."  
  
"NO I DON'T!!" Chichi sobbed.  
  
Vegeta coughed suddenly, making everyone look at him. He tunred away, but the sound of snickering could be heard anyway. Bulma ran to him, and attempted to shove him out of the room. "Vegeta, you fool!!! GO AWAY!!!!"  
  
To everyone's surprise, he did just that.  
  
"The question remains..what do we do now?" Bulma asked.  
  
~*~END~*~ of chapter two  
  
  
Okay..that wasn't a very long chapter...but I'm tired and so that's all you get for now^_^  
  
~*~Lady-Indis~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three: Vision Of Disaster

Hi everyone!!! Been a while, eh?

Chrystalline: Wow!!! You liked it so much you read chapter two!! ^_^ Lol, well that makes me happy anyway.. (okay, I'm a dork…) thanks for reviewing!!!

Ellie: Haha, so glad I found a fellow Vegeta-worshiper.

Shafar-shang: Here's part three!!! Enjoy, and thanks for your review!

Crazed TV Girl 18: ERIN!!!!!! People, it's ERIN!!! The one and only!!!!! ^_^ The person this story is dedicated to! Lol, well anyway……..buhbye gurl!!! Bestest buddy! Okay…I'll shut up now!!

Chi-chi:  Wow that was a crazy review….i am evil and you love it? J hahaha, I loved your review, how 'bout that? 

Angelfish369: Hope this was fast enough.. I bet it wasn't though, cuz I didn't write for like….a few months…???? Something like that?

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd…..the next part!! Cheers!

Don't Leave Me Now…Chapter Three (wow did I actually update?)

"We go to Ceddan," Chichi said confidently. "He'll be there, I'm sure of it."

             "How do you know, woman?" Vegeta's voice could be heard from the hallway. He sounded slightly amused.

            "It's a feeling in me, I just know it…." Chichi said softly, putting a hand on her heart. A strangled sob was heard, and her shoulders quaked ever so slightly. Gohan put his arm around her. "Vegeta and I will go find him. Won't we, Vegeta?" 

            Vegeta appeared. "I suppose I'll have to go, or my woman will bother me to no end." 

            Bulma glared at him. "Don't call me that, you lameass! Now hurry up and go!"

            He raised his eyebrows. "Don't order ME around. Now, come on, brat." He said to Gohan. Gohan nodded, and the pair used Instant Transmission to get to Ceddan, a galaxy light years away. 

            Chichi stared at the spot where they left, yelling for Gohan to be careful. "And don't let that prince do anything bad!"

            "Chi, they're gone…." Bulma said. 

            "So, now what?" Chichi asked anxiously.

            "Well….all we can do it wait, really. I suppose it could take some time, depending on whether Goku is in Ceddan or not."

            "He's there…"Chichi said, frowning. "But something isn't right with him…He…OH NO!!!!!MORON!!!!!!!LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" She yelled suddenly, her eyes shut tight. With a gasp, she opened them and looked around wildly. "NO!!!!NO!!! IF YOU HURT HIM, I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" She threatened what appeared to be an invisible enemy.

            "Chi…? What…?"

            "Bulma!!!! Do you have a ship I can use? I need to go to Ceddan!!"

            "Well….yes but…"

            "I NEED IT NOW!!!!" 

            "Allright, hold on. I'll be right back." Bulma hurried out of the room, and returned a few moments later with a capsule. "Here's the fastest model available. Not very spacious, however…"

            Chichi grabbed it, and ran outside, yelling over her shoulder, "You might want to come, Bulma! Goku, Vegeta, and my baby boy might die unless we get there soon!" She threw the capsule to the ground, and a small metallic-silver Capsule Corp. spaceship appeared. (AN: If you have to travel, then you should  travel in style, right? And metallic silver is the coolest color that was ever made!!!) It was about the size of a regular bedroom, except oval-shaped. Chichi ran around it, looking for a door. "WHERE IS IT?!?!" She yelled, about to kick it.

            Bulma pushed a small green button on the side, and the outlines of a door appeared. She used the small black handle to open it, and leaped inside, Chichi only seconds behind her. "Okay, what is going on?" Bulma asked, starting up the engine while Chichi shut the door. "Our husbands are the strongest fighters in the universe…aren't they?"

            ~*~END OF CHAPTER THREE~*~

Okay, another short chapter. Sorry!!! But it seemed like the perfect place to end it….anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!!^_^ I'm having so much fun with Chichi…she's a little out of character, but then again maybe not, because wouldn't you be the same in her situation? Anywayz, see you next time!!

Lady-Indis


	4. Chapter Four: Where is that man?

Disclamer: If I owned, I would be wallowing in riches right now..and eatinga mountain of Reese's peanut butter cups and orange soda. Oh eyah, and I'd live in one of those ancient restored castles in Europe.  
  
Crazed TV Girl 18: Hey again.been a long time, eh^^ Sorry Erin! But I'm glad you've been liking it. This is going to short, I'm afraid. I have a test comign up.^^ (poor excuse, I know..but REALLY, it'll be HARD. One that I have to STUDY for. Lol)  
  
Lunarian Amethyst: Hey you! FINALLY have the next part out:) I'm going to check out your HP stories when I get a chance! I know they'll rock!  
  
Lyunchi" Thanks for your sweet comments:)My next chapter will be out quickly..i promise!!:)  
  
Toki1: Haha, well here's your update:) Hope you like.  
  
AND I HAVE RETURNED WITH CHAPTER FOUR..HOPEFULLY YOU WON'T RUN AWAY SCREAMING!  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
"Damn it, Chi! What is this all about?!" Bulma grumbled as they prepared to take off in the small ship. ".And Ceddan isn't listed in my galaxy list, how are we going to get there?"  
  
Chichi was pacing back and forth, an aura of purple around her. "Ooh.if he hurts my Goku and my baby.Ooh.. There will be hell to pay.." She was so angry she wasn't paying attention to Bulma.  
  
"CHICHI!" Bulma lost her temper  
  
Chichi looked up, startled. "Why'd you yell?!!" She glared at Bulma.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T LISTENING TO ME!!"  
  
"WELL I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO THINK ABOUT!!" Chichi lost her temper as well.  
  
Bulma struggled to regain her cool. The two women lost their tempers easily, but were still best friends through thick and thin. "Chichi, listen! I don't know how we're going to get there..i can find no listing of Ceddan anywhere."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about??!?! There has to be a listing; it's a known galaxy!! How old is this machine!"  
  
"This is my oldest one; my others were smashed when Vegeta was training the other day, and wasn't paying attention!" Bulma defended herself. "And it's MY FAVORITE!"  
  
"Yeah, well, THAT ISN'T GOING TO HELP US GET THERE, NOW IS IT?!?! AND WE HAVE NO-TIME-!!!!!!" Chichi yelled at her.  
  
* * *  
  
As the two women continued yelling at each other, Vegeta and Gohan arrived in Ceddan warily. They couldn't sense Goku's Ki anywhere. "This is great. Just fucking great," Vegeta grumbled as they flew to the first of the several planets.  
  
There was a low buzz in Gohan's ears. At first he thought it was just from the stress of Vegeta's complaints, and his father's absence, but after a time he realized there was another cause; it was too..loud.. He looked around the empty, dark, barren planet, but could find no obvious reason. "Err..Vegeta?"  
  
"What is it, brat?" Vegeta glared at him, annoyed at having already wasted half a day when he could be training.  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
Vegeta had, in fact, noticed the deep buzz before Gohan had, but had assumed it was nothing, as he could detect no Ki or sense of. anything..on this barren world. "I hear it. It's nothing." He proclaimed with the air of one who always believed he was right. "Let's leave this place; he's not here."  
  
Gohan still looked troubled, but followed the dark-haired prince to the next planet, a strange labyrinth of caves.  
  
* * *  
  
Piccolo left his trance with a sharp intake of breath. Something was not right.. To have caused him a nervousness that took him out of his trance? No, only one thing did that..  
  
He frowned. But it couldn't be, could it?  
  
Another War was not about to start.  
  
* * *  
  
This is the end of Chapter Four..and Chapter Five is being worked on:) Sorry for my long absence, but I have returned with loads of ideas.  
  
Let me know if anything seems horribly wrong with this chapter.or the characterization isn't good..or if it IS good:) Say anything, but I loooove reviews:)  
  
Lady-Indis 


	5. Chapter Five: Ship Talk

Hello again! _Finally. A new chapter_:) Ha. I'm goooood. (Not really, but….)

Hope you like!

Reviews make me _happy_:) Say anything you want…just let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**Don't Leave Me Now**

**Chapter 5**

**Ship Talk**

On Bulma's silver spacecraft, Chichi was pacing anxiously. Every few seconds she would glance over at Bulma, who was leaning over her laptop and punching in numbers as fast she could, muttering incomprehensibly. Chichi closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in an effort to calm herself. "Damn it!" It wasn't working, and she swiveled around once more to look over Bulma's shoulder. "What is taking so FREAKING long!" She snapped loudly.

"Chi, I'm doing what I can, all right? Just try to relax….drink some tea." When working under pressure, as was often the case in her lab research, Bulma was able to separate herself from the real world and just concentrate on what she was doing. Chichi wasn't helping, however, though Bulma understood-she missed Goku as well. And she was worried.-Chichi had apparently just had a sort of vision- "Got it! Let's move out in 5…GET A FREAKIN SEAT BELT ON CHI! 3...2…..and we're off!" The spaceship made a sudden lurch as the ship lifted off the ground, blasting into space.

Chichi had sat down beside her and drummed her fingernails on the gray, rectangular desk in front of her. "Goku…" She whispered. "Gohan…oh, my baby is going to _die_!"

"No, I'm not, Mom! I'm right here!"

Chichi and Bulma whipped their heads around to see Trunks and Goten at the doorway. Trunks looked pissed and Goten was confused. "What's going on?"

"BOYS! Trunks, just what are you doing in my ship?" Bulma growled.

"Dad, Goku and Gohan are in trouble, you said it yourself." Trunks said, folding his arms across his chest. "We're coming to help you."

"But what's going on?" Goten wailed. "Are they going to die?"

"No, they are not going to die." Bulma said with a confidence she did not feel. She looked at Chichi, who looked suddenly furious that the boys had snuck on…and that they were now in great danger.

"You get off this ship _right now_! Do you hear me?" Chichi yelled.

"They can't- we're in deep space right now. They couldn't breathe, not to mention they'd be completely lost," Bulma said matter-of-factly. "Chichi, stop. Boys, go sit down somewhere." Once they were gone, she checked to make sure the ship was still on-course, and asked, "Chi….tell me about this vision."

Chichi's eyes widened. "No."

"Chi! I need to know."

They glared at each other in silence, and suddenly Chichi sighed.. "All right…." A pause. "It happened so suddenly…it just…Well. Our husbands and my son were at a dark, dark place…a big cave, I think. Suddenly a group of creatures-they were SO creepy, Bulma! Large, human-like body-but twice as tall-with no eyes and a huge mouth of sharp teeth- I couldn't even see them half the time, they could be invisible at will….And I guess they could hide their energy too, because our men couldn't find them! These monsters- they started playing with our men! FUCKING playing with them!" Chichi's voice rose to a screech. "They began beating them to a pulp-and our men couldn't fight back! I don't know why! They were just getting beaten…their faces were so bloody, I don't know if even a sensu bean could help- I think they're going to-"

"Don't say any more," Bulma soothed her friend, who was sobbing openly by now. "We're going to make it-though I don't know what we can do-"

"We can do something!" Chichi hissed, glaring at Bulma. "We have to!"

Bulma sat back in her seat, breathing heavily. "We should have tracked down Piccolo. Or Dende. That would have been the smartest thing to do." She put her hands on her face and breathed deeply once more. "But…we don't know when this vision is going to come true…"

She looked at her computer monitor. "We'll be there in five minutes."

"We have to change into Gotenks," Trunks said confidently. "Then we can kick anyone's butt."

The two boys were sitting down a few rooms away from the control room where their moms were, and had heard everything in the vision.

"Yeah!" Goten grinned. "Let's do it!"

They did the fusion dance- but ended up tripping over each other and landing on the ground.

"Why didn't it work?" Trunks demanded.

They tried it again -and again -and again. Nothing.

"That's bullcrap!" Trunks yelled, incensed. "Why can't we-"

Suddenly they heard Bulma's voice over the intercom in their room. "Boys, take a seat once more- seat belts please- we are going to land on Ceddan in 50 seconds."

* * *

Well! Let me know if you liked it! I'll get back to what Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan are up to next…. 


	6. Chapter Six: Communications On Ceddan

Well well well.

So, as any readers of my other stories will know, I'm officially coming back to fanfiction! I've updated a few of my other stories, and now it's time to get back to this one. I've changed a bit, and I'm a little embarrassed by what I had written for this story. I just reread everything. I'm not going to rewrite it….but I am going to finish it. You'll be happy to know I'm writing the rest of it, so I won't have any reason not to upload it.  It should be only 2 more chapters after this one.

Well, I still have my sense of humor, but my writing will be somewhat darker for the rest of this short story…..There are some fighting scenes coming up (Not this chapter. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, I do not own DBZ.

* * *

Chapter Six: Communications on Ceddan.

* * *

"Well, this place is as good as any," Bulma observed. Chichi fidgeted anxiously, her eyes looking everywhere. 

"MOM! Goten and I can't fuse!" Trunks shouted as he and Goten headed out of the ship onto the moist, soft ground of one of the planets that made up the Ceddan system. The ship had landed at the edge of a swampy jungle. It was very hot. "And I can't sense dad anywhere."

Bulma turned around, concerned. "Hm…" She fished around in her pocket for her electronic tracing system.

"Someone is blocking it," Chichi complained. "I told you, there are evil things here… Boys, you need to go home. NOW."

"Chi!" Bulma said, exasperated. "What on earth are we supposed to be able to do? How can we help?" She held up a small electronic device that was meant for tracking down Saiyan blood. "I'm not sure that this is working…Whatever is blocking the boys' fusion dance is also blocking my tracking system."

Chichi looked away. "I don't know. But we will figure something out, Bulma! We…have to.": She was suddenly aware of how very tired she was, and she completely collapsed.

"CHI!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on another part of the same planet, Vegeta and Gohan were contemplating the caves. 

"I don't know about this," Gohan whispered. "It doesn't…feel right."

"Clearly." Vegeta replied. "But we can't sense Kakkarot. We should be able to figure out what planet he is on, and it's obvious we can't. Something is very, very wrong, and I bet it's in those caves."

Gohan sighed. It was inevitable. "Okay…let's go."

Vegeta took a step forward, and then stopped. _Vegeta….can you hear me? _It was Bulma. She was trying to link to his mind…

_Hn _

_Vegeta.. Your son, Goten, Chi, and I are here on one of the planets. I can't sense you….And the boys can't fusion. Chi had a vision. You are all in danger. _

_What? You are here?_ He was disturbed that he couldn't sense her. He wondered if they were on the same planet. _What was the nature of this vision? And if we're in danger, you could be as well._

_I know that. The vision was all bad. In some caves, you three are attacked by many, many creatures. They apparently can become invisible and hide their energy. Vegeta, I don't know what I should do. Chi insisted that we get to Ceddan right away, and the boys snuck on board. Chichi just collapsed…she is so emotionally drained. _

_You need to go back home. I will take care of this. _He said immediately.

_Oh, don't be a stubborn ox. We are here, and we want to help. But I don't know how to find you. _A pause_. We are at the edge of a swamp-forest. Where are you_?

He looked around. A few miles beyond the caves was the clear outline of a forest. He didn't know if it was the same one. Behind him was some grassland and another forest. _Wait there._

He response was an exasperated "fine" and he filled Gohan in. Gohan was flabbergasted about the vision, and very concerned for everyone involved. The two flew past the grasslands, and didn't see the ship. They went the other way and also didn't see it. Frustrated, they began scouring the planet, finally coming upon them miles and miles away.

Bulma was sitting on the ground, pressing a cool washcloth to Chichi's forehead. The boys were sitting anxiously, whispering together about what they should do. Bulma saw Gohan and Vegeta and immediately rushed to her husband. Trunks did, too.

Gohan's eyes widened when he saw his mother, and he went over to her, kneeling beside her. "Oh, mom…"

"Brother!" Goten wrapped his arms around him in a fierce hug.

After a few minutes, it became clear that Chichi's condition was improving. The adults held a whispered conference, and Trunks and Goten tried (unsuccessfully) to listen. Bulma didn't want them to go without her. Vegeta folded his arms and refused to listen to her.

Bulma finally agreed to let them go back to the caves, leaving her alone with Chichi, but she pressed a bag of sensu beans in Vegeta's hand first. He grunted, but accepted them. She also insisted that he update her every five minutes or when anything happened.

Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks flew off, intent on finding Goku, who they now all believed was somewhere in the labyrinth of caves. Bulma watched them, a tear slipping down her cheek. She hoped to God they weren't about to die.

Bulma went inside the ship. Five minutes later, she came out with two backpacks to find Chichi waking up. "Chi, hun!" She exclaimed happily.

"What's going on? Where are the boys?" Chichi asked groggily.

She was quickly filled in.

"OH, SO YOU JUST LET THEM ALL LEAVE!" Chichi yelled. "BULMA! DAMMIT!"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Bulma raised her voice in return. "Look, I packed a few things that may come in handy. And I have-" She held up a small vial with CAPSULE CORP written on it, and threw it. It exploded to reveal a very fast motorbike that could fit two. "-this! It's absolutely silent, and can handle any kind of ground.We're not letting them go alone," She jutted her chin out. "Oh no, indeed. Vegeta was being a baby about it so I pretended I was going to stay. Let's go."

The best friends grabbed the backpacks, got into the motorbike, and sped off into the forest in the direction the others had gone.

Chichi couldn't help but let out a loud "WHOOP!" It was happening. She was going to see Goku again. And...save him!

The feeling was infectious, and Bulma yelled with her.

* * *

Far away, deep in the underground, a man with dirty black hair opened an eye. His other eye was swollen shut. He was laying down, wounds and scars all over his body. All he was wearing was orange pants, and they were ripped and bloody. He tried to turn over, and failed. He looked up, squinting in the darkness. One of the creatures was standing over him, brandishing a long staff and a smiling mouth full of nasty, pointed teeth. "Stand up, Saiyan. If you want to live." 

The man wondered if he wanted to live at all.

But he didn't want to die like this. He was the play-thing of this foul creature.

So he pushed at the ground until he could lift himself up, refusing to cry out at the pain of standing.

The creature's smiled broadened. "Good," It purred.

* * *

Allright, it's getting near the end! 

I have it all planned out, no worries.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!


	7. Chapter Seven: Can You Hear Me?

_Well, here is the next installment. Only one more chapter to go... :) And then the conclusion. Please r&r, thank you! _

_Don't Leave Me Now_

_Chapter 7: Can You Hear Me? _

Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks landed outside of the caves. Goten looked impressed by the formation of the rocks and entrances, but Trunks crossed his arms, acting like he was too cool to care.

"Wow!" Goten said loudly. "I wonder how far they go? Do you think they go underground?" He reached out and touched a rock in wide-eyed wonder.

"Goten." Trunks rolled his eyes." You do know your father is likely to be inside? And we can't sense him at all."

"Oh...Yeah." Goten licked his lips, looking awfully worried. "I hope he is okay…"

"I'm sure he's fine," Gohan assured him, though he didn't look very confident. He put an arm on Goten's shoulder. "We just need to get in there and whoop some ass!"

Vegeta ignored them all. He was concentrating very hard, trying to get past the invisible barrier that prevented him from finding Kakkarot. That fool… He didn't care if he was hurt at all, he assured himself with typical pride. He just needed a sparring partner. And he wanted that annoying harpy to shut up about it. So, he'd better find him.

He kept up his concentration, powering up and expanding his senses. Trying to find Kakkarot in the caves, which he thought could very well go on for miles, underground. He was right.

The others noticed what he was doing, and decided to do the same thing. Nobody had any success, but they keep trying, hoping in vain that somehow, they could find Goku and save him.

Save him? Trunks thought, confused. Wasn't he the most powerful fighter in the universe?

* * *

Meanwhile, Chichi and Bulma were driving through forests and grasslands, hoping to reach the men and… do something! What, they didn't know. But Chichi could fight, and Bulma had brains. 

She was thinking very hard right then, even as she maneuvered the motorbike. "Chi! I need you to try to contact Goku!"

"What?" Chichi yelled from behind her.

"TRY TO CONTACT GOKU WITH YOUR MIND!! I WAS JUST THINKING THAT VEGETA AND I CAN TALK TO EACH OTHER, AND EVEN THOUGH WE'VE HAD LOTS OF PRACTICE, MAYBE YOU CAN TALK TO GOKU!"

"WHAT! WE HAVE NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE!" Chichi was completely flummoxed. Mental communication? Ridiculous.

"IT TAKES A DEEP LOVE CONNECTION BETWEEN MATES. CHI! YOU GUYS HAVE THAT!"

"IT WON'T WORK, BULMA!"

"JUST DO IT! CLEAR YOU MIND, CALM YOURSELF, AND REACH OUT TO HIM DAMMIT!"

Chichi bit her lip nervously. It was worth a try, but…. They had not spoken in months. She loved him still, she did, but what if his love for her had ended? What if it he didn't want to see her…?

Doubt plagued her mind, and Bulma seemed to sense that. She stopped the motorcycle and gave her friend a big hug. Chichi had desperately needed this, though she hadn't known it. The best friends hugged fiercely, and at the end. Chichi's old confidence was back in place. She smiled confidently at Bulma, and they got back onto the motorcycle and continued on their route to the caves. Chichi closed her eyes as Bulma operated the machine, and began trying to reach out with her mind. She almost felt silly to be trying this, but she was desperate for contact with her husband. With her newfound confidence, she thought that if anything could work, then this could.

_Goku__Goku__ honey__ Do you hear me?_She questioned, mentally picturing him in her mind, and clearing her mind. There was no answer, and a little bit of hope faded. And then…

_Chi?_

Chichi gasped out loud. _Oh, __Goku__Goku__! I've missed you…. I'm sorry! Oh, I am so-_

_It'__s all right, Chi. I already know. _

_You do? Then… why haven't you come home? Why aren't you with me right now? _

_I planned on it. Then… something __happe__-_ An intense pain filled the spot in her head where he had just been, and she could barely take it. It faded, and so did the connection. She knew that something was happening to him, she could feel it. She needed to get to him. Now.

"BULMA! GO FASTER!!!"

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN WITHOUT RISKING GETTING US KILLED!!!"

"BUL MA, HE'S IN AGONY!"

A pause. Then: "LET'S SEE HOW FAST THIS BABY CAN GO!" They had been going about 50, and now they were just reaching some grasslands. Bulma revved it, and they went up to over a hundred. Soon they entered another forest, and she kept up the speed, taking wild turns to avoid trees and mudholes.

They were in a hero state of mind- Not caring about themselves at all; only thinking of Goku and how they could save him

* * *

The man in the caves was being tortured again. He couldn't think; it was all he could do to breathe. His head, his body, his mind were all in severe pain. His heart, though- his heart felt like a weight had lifted. Like he had something to live for, again. 

He had been deep underground for months, ever since he had moved to a new planet in the Ceddan system and had been attacked by creatures he could not sense nor see. Creatures more powerful then himself. And never had he been able to recover his strength; if he had, he might have been able to think up a plan, talk to them, get out of there…. Somehow.

He had nearly forgotten his old life; and he did not know if he wanted to live. The only thing left… was a bit of pride. But then someone invaded his mind. Someone good, who remembered his name and loved him. Someone he had a connection with.

Chichi.

In a flash, everything came back to him. Their fight. Him storming off, which was very unlike him, but he was so fed up with constant nagging… his time on Ceddan. Gohan visiting, once. Confusion over returning home; uncertainty. Flying to the other planet in Ceddan that had cost him his freedom, his mind, and nearly his life.

And now he wanted nothing more then to get out of this dark place, away from this pain, and into Chichi's arms. To see his family again.

He yelled; not only for his pain, but for his old life. He yelled long and hard, and slowly a rage began to take hold of him. His body began to tingle, and he ignored everything that hurt. These things... these evil things had destroyed his life. He needed to get home to Chichi and the boys. He needed his freedom back.

Several of the creatures were having fun tormenting him with hot iron rods. They could send out electrical sparks from their fingers, too, and they loved electrocuting him. Now, they looked at each other in glee. Their pet was screaming.

The rage grew. His body began to quiver, and his eyes flashed as he looked them in the eye for the first time in months. "I see you…" He hissed, his Saiyan side taking control. For the first time, they were slightly uncertain. They looked at each other, and that was all the time he needed.

He could see them right now, because they hadn't thought he would be strong enough to fight, and in his heightened, extremely angry state of mind…

...They were his.

* * *

_That's the end of this chapter... hope you enjoyed it and it explained some previously unknown elements of Goku's months away..._

_Also: The future has already been changed, because Chichi saw that vision and went to find him with Bulma and the boys. There, she contacted Goku and changed it further still. Will the result be the same? Will they die... or survive, because of the changes she and Bulma made? _

_One more chapter to find out. :) I know, i'm bad with the cliffhangers... _


End file.
